yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Installation Instructions
Basic Information Even though Yume 2kki is can be an amazing gaming experience, installing it can be a real hassle. The main point of this pahe is to make installation easier. Depending on which computer version you're using determines how difficult it will be to make the game work. Windows XP Step 1 - Installing files for East Asian Languages Go to Control panel Go to Regional and Language Options Click the "Install files for East Asian Languages" checkbox Press OK At this point, Windows will begin the install. It'll probably ask for a CD, so have one nearby. Step 2 - Installing piaipApplocale and the Context Menu registry thing Download pApploc here Download this attachment Context Menu.zip here Install pApploc to its default location Extract the Context menu.rar and double click Install.reg To uninstall, double click on Uninstall.reg (pApplocale is a modified version of applocale that skips the annoying step-by-step thing everytime you want to start a program. The contextmenu.reg is a registry file that adds the option to Run with pApplocale to the right-click menu on Windows.) Source for this information Step 3 - Downloading and installing the Japanese RPG Maker 2000 RTP Download the RPG maker 2000 RTP here When it finishes downloading, double-click it and it will extract somewhere. This is not the installation. After extracting, go the the folder you extracted it, and use pApplocale when running RPG2000RTP.exe (right-click -> Japanese locale) Install it normally. If you did everything right, you'll see no errors. Most common errors are the installer freezing or stop working at some .wav files. If this happens, your applocale isn't installed right. Step 4 - Downloading the most recent version of Yume 2kki You can see all the yume 2kki downloads here You'll see a ton of versions. You'll want to download the files where it says "ゆめ2っき v0.095d part1-5 ", as shown in the picture on the right. Theses 4 files are the latest version. Click on the filename to download them. Patches and bugfixes are also there, they usually appear like this : 261 132.zip ゆめ2っき92bパッチ第2版　※初期版の修正内容も含んでいます 0 Res 0.09MB 2010/08/19(Thu)17:54 ゆめ2っき_92bパッチ第2版.zip 編集 127 131.zip ゆめ2っき_92bパッチ.zip 0 Res 0.08MB 2010/08/19(Thu)15:53 ゆめ2っき_92bパッチ.zip 編集 By using Google Translator, you can see if it's a patch, too. 3. Anyway, after downloading all these files, using pApplocale, run the .exe (in this case, 129.exe). It'll extract all the files to a folder. Step 5 - Playing the game Go to the folder where you extracted the game Check to see if there's a file called RPG_RT.exe. If there's not, you can use any RPG_RT.exe from any game. But you can also get it from here Right-click RPG_RT.exe and open it using the Japanese Locale. Make sure you do this every time you play the game. Windows Vista Installation on windows vista computers is similar to installation on windows XP models, but requires a few extra steps. '-FOLLOW EVERY INSTRUCTION FROM THE XP GUIDE UNTIL YOU GET TO TO pAPPLOCALE INSTALATION-' Step 1 - Change some settings Unlike XP, there are certain settings you need to change to get the game working. You will either have to do one of two things to get pApplocale running correctly. 1. Turn off User Account Control's security measure. This can be done by going to Start > Control Panel > User Accounts and Family Safety > User Accounts > Change User Acoount Control Settings. Make sure you set it to Never. 2. Run an elevated command prompt by right clicking on Command Prompt on Start Menu and then select “Run as Administrator”. Click on Continue when User Account Control dialog prompt comes out. Change directory to the folder where you put the apploc.msi Windows Installer Package. (C:\Users\username here\Downloads\papploc.msi From there pApplocale should install succesfully. From there just follow steps 4-5 from the XP installation guide Windows 7 Home Premium If you are as unfortunate as ending up using a Windows 7 Home Premium computer, I'm sorry to say that this has to be the most frustrating installation process by far, due to the fact that Windows 7 Home Premium computers dont have the ability to Change languages, as well as having to go through the UAC/cmd measures taken by windows vista models. Step 1 - Use Vistalizator to add Japanese languages to your computer Vistalizator is a great software that allows you to change language features on computers that dont have the ability to change them theirselves. Download Vistalizator and the Japanese laguage packs from here From there you should open Vistalizator, click on "Add Languages" and then locate the directory the Japanese langusge pack is (the file name should look like a bunch of random letters and numbers). Then select the Japanese bar, and click "Add Language" (Installing the language pack could take up to 20 minutes) From here you have one of two options: 1. Turn off UAC, as specified by the Vista Installation 2. Run an elevated command prompt by right clicking on the Start Menu and then searcing "cmd.exe". Right click it and select “Run as Administrator”. Click on Continue when User Account Control dialog prompt comes out. Change directory to the folder where you put the apploc.msi Windows Installer Package. (C:\Users\username here\Downloads\papploc.msi From there pApplocale should install succesfully. From there just follow steps 4-5 from the XP installation guide Windows 7 Home Ultimate or Windows 7 Enterprise Installing Yume 2kki on a Windows 7 computer is similar to installing it on a Vista, so just use that as a refrence Refrences http://uboachan.net/tkki/res/534.xhtml http://support.microsoft.com/kb/972813 http://www.emreakkas.com/windows-tips/how-to-install-applocale-on-windows-7